Je t'appartiens
by KingSoren
Summary: Fye x Kuro POV Fye: Tout est fini, leur quête, et le temps du rêve aussi.


Voili, voilou, c'est ma première song fic!!! (mes genres se diversifient, je vais ouvrir une bouteille de champagne!) Sur une chanson de Lara Fabian "Je t'appartiens" (eh ben ouais, j'ai un titre super original, et alors?) Cette histoire ne tient pas compte des derniers chapitre parut au japon. Bon alors, je préviens, je suis un peu déprimé, et ça s'en ressent un peu sur mion écriture... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, hein? Tout commentaires sont acceptés! Bon, je vous laisse lire, amusez-vous (si c'est possibe sur ce texte) bien!

* * *

Nous voila arrivés à la fin du voyage. Je pars et tu restes. De toute façon, je n'aurai jamais pu rester avec toi, je le savais depuis le début. Je sais que tu ne me laisserais pas partir, mais je ne peux faire autrement. Mais alors que je m'éloigne du palais, je me rappelle une vielle comptine de mon pays.

_Assis à ta place  
dans cette maison de glace_

_Je compte un à un mes torts_

Maintenant que j'y repense, cette chanson me correspond parfaitement. Je ne compte même plus toutes ces années passées dans l'hiver de mon cœur avant que tu ne me réchauffe par ta présence. Et je sais aussi que je n'est pas toujours était très malin, mais ne dit on pas que l'erreur est humaine? Ma derrière erreur sera sans doute de te laisser derrière moi ainsi. Mais que puis-je faire d'autre? Je n'ais pas le choix, si je ne continu pas à fuir, Il finira bien par me retrouver, et à ce moment là, plus rien ne pourra plus l'arrêter, pas même toi… Mais tout ceci n'est qu'une autre de mes erreurs, j'aurais du l'affronter il y a bien longtemps, plutôt que de retarder sa colère…

_Je vois ces carafes remplies du vide  
Qui transperce mon corps_

Mais maintenant, quoi que je dise, partir sans toi me fais mal. Trop mal. Comme si on m'enlevait une partie de moi-même… Ce qui est sans doute le cas puisque tu as volé mon cœur. Je lève les yeux en direction du ciel. Il fait nuit, une nuit sans lune en plus, et sans étoile, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Vide. Tout comme je le serait une fois que j'aurais demandé à Mokona de partir. A ce moment la… à ce moment ce sera fini, on ne se reverra sans doute plus, ni toi ni moi, et tu pourras m'oublier, reprendre ta vie comme elle l'était avant… je veux y croire, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, tu finiras bien par m'oublier… n'est-ce pas?

_  
Et toutes mes nuits se fondent_

_Jamais tes yeux ne tombent_

Combien de temps maintenant, depuis notre première fois? Bien des mois, et jamais je ne pourrais oublier la chaleur de ton corps sur le mien, tes mains parcourant ma peau, m'envoyant des vagues de frissons incontrôlables. Même la première fois, tu parcourais mon corps comme si tu l'avais toujours connu. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Bien avant ça, je percevais clairement les regards que tu posaient sur moi, bien que tu croyais sans doute que je ne le remarquais pas. Mais tu gardais toujours un œil sur moi, quoiqu'il arrive. Ne me faisant pas confiance pour veiller sur moi-même… et tu avais bien raison! Je ne compte même plus les fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie, au risque de perdre la tienne bien des fois. C'est d'ailleurs à l'issue d'une de ces fois que j'ai réellement compris ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Oh, pas comme si je ne le savais pas avant, mais je ne l'acceptais pas. Je voulais t'éloigner de moi le plus possible, pour qu'aujourd'hui tu ne sois pas affecté par mon départ. Mais bien entendu, tu n'en faisait qu'à ta tête.

_  
de mon cœur qui succombe  
A ton départ, mais...  
_

Et au bout du compte, c'est moi qui finis par céder. Ce jour-là, j'ai vraiment cru que tu ne t'en sortirais pas, tes blessures étaient profondes, le pays dans lequel nous nous trouvions ne possédait qu'une médecine à peine suffisante pour pouvoir te maintenir en vie. Encore maintenant, quand j'y repense, je ressent encore le malaise que j'avais alors subit. J'avais veillé sur toi, sur ton sommeil pendant des jours, refusant de me nourrir, de dormir, décidé à me laissé mourir si tu venais à nous quitter. A me quitter. Lorsque tu repris enfin connaissance, par un miracle de ta volonté, j'étais inconscient, la tête posée dans mes bras reposant sur le bord de ton lit, le reste du corps par terre. J'étais finalement tombée inconscient, de sous nutrition, de déshydratation… enfin, de tout ce qui peux arriver à quelqu'un de désespéré. Mais je me souviens parfaitement de ta voie lorsque tu m'appela pour une des premières fois par mon prénom pour essayer de me réveiller. L'effet fut immédiat. Lorsque que je releva la tête pour m'apercevoir que tu me fixait d'un air inquiet, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Plusieurs instants passèrent où je te fixais de mes yeux azur dans un mélange de surprise, d'incrédulité et de bonheur, tandis que tu me demandais si tout allait bien, si j'avais besoin d'un médecin. Mais je t'entendais à peine, hypnotisé que j'étais devant ces yeux grenas inquiets. Tu étais vivant! Je me jetais à ton cou, ne pouvant plus retenir mes larmes, ignorant tes blessures ainsi que ma faiblesse. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi soulagé, aussi heureux qu'à ce moment là. Et dans un sursaut de folie, je t'ai embrassé. Quand je m'en rendis compte, tu avais déjà approfondi notre baiser. C'est là que j'ai compris, que nous étions liés, liés par des liens qui ne s'effaceraient jamais. C'est ce que je t'ai fait croire, c'est ce que je voulais croire. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de trahir ce lien, de le briser à jamais.

_  
Mais je t'appartiens  
Comme l'orque et la mer ne font qu'un_

Tant de souvenirs qui me reviennent… Mais ce n'est pas le moment! Si je flanche maintenant, tout sera fini, et je n'aurais plus le courage de partir, plus la force de m'éloigner de toi. Toi qui es le seul à avoir su briser cette glace qui me gardait prisonnier. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin pu me libérer, trouver une raison pour laquelle je devrais vivre. Tu es cette raison, et tu la resteras tant que je garderai profondément en moi ton souvenir. Mon corps, mon âme… tout mon être est ancré en toi pour ne plus jamais s'en défaire.

_  
Elles n'aiment qu'une seule fois  
Puis échouent comme on se noie  
_

Tu es bien le seul que j'ai aimé, d'un amour complet, d'un amour que j'aimerais croire éternel. Mais qu'y a-t-il d'encore éternel en ce monde? Tout fini par disparaître un jour, les gens, et avec eux s'envolent les souvenirs de leurs sentiments, haines, regrets, et amour…Le temps qui passe est vraiment bien cruel parfois. Il passe sans que l'on ne puisse rien y faire, nous engloutissant entièrement pour ne nous laisser aucune chance de regagner la surface.

_  
Des projets, des rêves  
s'arrachent et j'en crève  
Je ne vis plus, je meurs_

Il y pourtant tant de chose que j'aurais aimé faire avant que cette vague ne me fasse disparaître entièrement. J'aurais tant voulu resté avec toi, tu me faisais vivre, tu me faisais enfin me sentir vivant, moi qui n'était plus que l'ombre de moi-même, fuyant toujours une réalité qui se retournait contre moi. Mais pendant un instant… un bref instant… tu as réussi à me faire espérer, à me faire souhaiter ce que je savais impossible: rester à tes cotés.

_  
Même en surface  
Te voir, me glace  
et m'éventre le cœur_

Tu ne cessais de me le répéter, la nuit, avant que nous succombions à Morphée. Et parfois, j'en venais même à me surprendre à redouter nos nuits. Car à chaque fois que tu me faisais cette promesse, je souriais tristement, savant pertinemment que je mentais à moi-même, que je te trompais. Et malgré tout, je ne disais rien.

_  
Et toutes mes nuits se fondent  
Tes bras une autre tombe_

Chaque soir, tu me disais que nous resterions toujours ensemble, que rien ne pourrait plus nous séparer. Tu me promettais de toujours me protéger. J'ai voulu y croire pourtant, j'ai essayé, vraiment! Mais au fond de moi, j'avais peur, même si je n'osais pas l'admettre. Peur de te faire partager mes craintes, mes angoisses de séparations, à toi qui me promettais un avenir brillant.

_  
Je méprise même son ombre  
et ton départ, mais...  
_

Mais la réalité finis toujours par rattraper les rêves. Maintenant que j'y repense, je me demande bien pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit tout de suite, que nous ne pourrions pas rester ensemble, qu'un jour viendrais où nous devrions nous séparer pour ne plus jamais nous revoir. Sans doute que si je t'avais prévenu, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé faire, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé m'échapper ainsi au beau milieu de le nuit pour ne plus jamais revenir. Mais l'heure n'est plus aux regrets ou aux hésitations.

_  
Mais je t'appartiens  
Comme l'orque et la mer ne font qu'un  
_

Je ne dois pas m'attarder, sinon tu risque de te rendre compte de mon absence, et de partir à ma recherche. Je ne veux pas te voir, pas maintenant, j'aurais trop peur de flancher, que tu fasses s'effondrer ce semblant de détermination que j'ai enfin réussi à rassembler. Le rêve est terminé. La réalité repend sa place, et avec elle, le désespoir, le vide d'un corps privé de son cœur.

_Elles n'aiment qu'une seule fois  
Puis échouent comme on se noie  
_

Je me tourne vers Mokona, et lui demande à ce que l'on parte. Il me regarde avec des yeux tristes, et me demande si c'est vraiment ce que je veux. Pourquoi dois tu toi aussi rendre les choses plus difficiles? Ce que je veux… je n'en suis plus sûr, mais je hoche la tête pour te dire que oui, nous devons partir. Tu t'envole dans les airs, et je sens la magie nous entourer. Mais alors que je me résigne enfin, je sens une présence qui approche. Une présence familière… trop familière. Je me retourne, et je t'aperçois, courant vers moi. Mais il est trop tard, tu arrives trop tard, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Tu t'arrête à quelques mètres, comprenant bien vite la raison pour laquelle je suis parti. Je vois dans ton regard que tu ne me comprends pas, et tu me crie de ne pas faire l'idiot, de revenir. Je souris, le dernier que je pourrais jamais t'adresser. Et je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Tu me regarde avec horreur, tu ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'empêcher de partir… mais il n'y a rien à faire, c'est fini.

_Elles n'aiment qu'une seule fois_

Mes larmes me brouillent la vue, alors que j'articule ces quelques mots, que j'arrive à peine à murmurer entre mes sanglots. Un pardon, que je te demande, un adieu. "Merci pour tout… Je t'aime Kurogane."


End file.
